staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Sierpnia 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 11/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - śr. 10.08.11 - Kawa czy herbata:6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.06 7.35 Pogodni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Budzik - Nietoperze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Nurkuj, Olly! - Ogrodniczka Beth, odc. 19 (BETH'S NATURE); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Mały pociąg Dziadka, odc. 29 (Grandpa's little train, ep. 29); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 To Timmy! - Zwierzak Timmiego, odc. 46 (Timmy's Pet Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Łowcy smoków - Bez zezwolenia, odc. 24 (Can I See Your Licence, Please?); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 17/75 - Powrót; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2078 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2079 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Heidi - W obronie Sary, odc. 11 (EXPULSEE); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Honor dla niezaawansowanych - odc. 9/14 - Reguły pojedynku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 2 Góry (Planet Earth 2 Mountains) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Siostry - odc. 8/13 - Miłość Filipy - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Tessie i pszczoły, odc. 34 (Tessie And The Honey Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Gruzja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Gruzja ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Tu Warszawa; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 23:40 Na własne oczy - W biegu za życiem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Piłka nożna - Droga do EURO: Polska - Gruzja; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Opowieści weekendowe: Niepisane prawa 54'; serial TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Punkt widzenia - odc. 4/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Damsko - męskie sprawy 60'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 4 Rodzinny interes; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 235 Podwójne życie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30 Panorama: 9.40;Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Familiada - odc. 1865; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Szczęśliwa 13; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Masz prawo znać prawo - odc.14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 October road - odc. 8/19 (October Road, ep. 8); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 36 Kawa, herbata czy Jacek; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 15/15 - Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:15 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7 - Nasz człowiek - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 4 Dzisiaj premiera; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino na maksa - Blues Brothers (The Blues Brothers) 127'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:John Landis; wyk.:John Belushi, Ray Charles, Dan Aykroyd, John Lee Hooker, Carrie Fisher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 15/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 11/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 811); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Pitbull - odc. 17; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Pitbull - odc. 18; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 129 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 19 Open and Shut); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 7/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:54 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:56 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:13 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:09 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:11 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:41 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Agrokurier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:11 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:07 Był taki dzień - 10 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:05 Szerokie tory - Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:31 Samantha i Roman - Opowieść z Hollywood; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Gruzja ( studio ); STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:01 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Gruzja ( I poł. ); STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Gruzja ( studio ); STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Gruzja ( II poł. ); STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Gruzja ( studio ); STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:52 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:53 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:03 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 5; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:09 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (68) - serial animowany 08.00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (10) - serial animowany 08.30 Pinky i Mózg (11) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (278) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (147) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (365) - serial komediowy 11.00 Wzór 5 (86) - serial kryminalny 11.55 Chirurdzy 5 (86) - serial obyczajowy 12.55 Hawthorne (4) - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Miodowe lata (48) - serial komediowy 14.45 Linia życia (21, 22) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (169) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (50) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (115, 275) - serial komediowy 20.35 Joe Dirt - komedia przygodowa, USA 2001 22.25 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (9) - program rozrywkowy 00.10 My baby (5) - serial komediowy 01.10 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (62) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 09.50 Dwóch i pół 6 (16, 17) - serial komediowy 10.50 Brzydula (141, 142) - serial komediowy 11.50 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara 2 (21) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.20 Pogoda na wakacje 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dzieñ zagłady - film katastroficzny, USA 1998 23.20 Amerykański ninja 3: Krwawe łowy - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:35 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:35 Na południe - odc. 32, Kanada, USA 1994 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 49, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 54, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 55, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 33, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 56, Meksyk 2009 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 57, Meksyk 2009 18:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 19, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 52, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 50, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 225 21:00 Wspólnota - film sf, USA 1989 23:15 Młody mistrz - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1980 1:20 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 6, Australia 2008 2:50 Galileo - odc. 225 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 2/13 - Jak wąchali kwiatki (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 5/5* Na tropie; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Mazurski świat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30 Panorama: 9.40;Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Opole 2009 na bis /18/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (12) gość: Adam Wajrak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 413 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Radio Romans - odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 233* Badania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 31* - Radio interaktywne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (3) 2008; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 5* Filolog i gwoździe; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 8/20 - Szczekający talerz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Lalka - odc. 6* - Wiejskie rozrywki - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Laskowik & Malicki (mont.); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Oni chcieli zabić Hitlera - odc. 4 Ostatnia szansa (Sie wollen Hitler toten); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Anna Chodakowska na jazzowo; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 44; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Radio Romans - odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 8/20 - Szczekający talerz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Komediantka - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 413; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (3) 2008; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Opole 2009 na bis /18/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Koncert jubileuszowy KSU; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Karusel TV 06:15 «Ларри и его команда». Мультсериал 06:25 «Спроси у Всезнамуса!» 06:45 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 06:55 «Малыши Юрского периода. Путешествия чёрного метеорита». Мультсериал 07:05 «Бериляка учится читать» 07:20 «Финли — пожарная машина». Мультсериал 07:35 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 07:45 «Рассказы о Кешке и его друзьях». Художественный фильм. 2-я серия 09:00 «Дом, который построили все». Мультфильм 09:15 «Академия художеств» 09:30 «Пчёлка Майя». Мультсериал 09:50 «Funny English» 10:10 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 10:20 «Вопрос на засыпку» 10:55 «Финли — пожарная машина». Мультсериал 11:05 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 11:15 «Ларри и его команда». Мультсериал 11:25 «Бериляка учится читать» 11:40 «Истории Папы Кролика». Мультсериал 12:05 «Волшебный чуланчик» 12:30 «Приключения отважных кузенов». Мультсериал 12:50 «Мы идём играть!» 13:05 Давайте рисовать! «Разноцветные черепашки» 13:30 «Говорим без ошибок» 13:45 «Сразись с нацией». Телеигра 14:15 «Мастер спорта» 14:30 «Своя команда». Телесериал 14:55 «Поющая Фа-Соль» 15:05 «Нарисованные и100рии» 15:20 «Уроки хороших манер» 15:40 «Огги и тараканы». Мультсериал 15:55 «Приключения Синдбада». Телесериал (Канада) 16:15 «Забавная наука» 16:30 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 16:45 «Funny English» 17:00 «Малыши Юрского периода. Путешествия чёрного метеорита». Мультсериал 17:15 «Пчёлка Майя». Мультсериал 17:40 «Бериляка учится читать» 18:00 «Рассказы о Кешке и его друзьях». Художественный фильм. 3-я серия 19:20 «Марсупилами». Мультсериал 19:45 «Академия художеств» 20:00 «Funny English» 20:15 «Ларри и его команда». Мультсериал 20:30 «Спокойной ночи, малыши!» 20:45 «Вопрос на засыпку» 21:20 «Мы идём играть!» 21:35 «Истории Папы Кролика». Мультсериал 22:00 «Говорим без ошибок» 22:15 «Приключения Синдбада». Телесериал (Канада) 22:40 «Мастер спорта» 22:55 «Своя команда». Телесериал 23:20 «Чаепитие» 23:30 «Забавная наука» 23:45 «Огги и тараканы». Мультсериал 00:00 «Нарисованные и100рии» 00:15 «Властелин ума». Телеигра 00:45 «Уроки хороших манер» 01:00 «Мы идём играть!» 01:10 «Бериляка учится читать» 01:30 «Ларри и его команда». Мультсериал 01:45 «Funny English» 02:00 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 02:10 «Финли — пожарная машина». Мультсериал 02:25 «Пчёлка Майя». Мультсериал 02:50 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 03:00 «Рассказы о Кешке и его друзьях». Художественный фильм. 2-я серия 04:15 «Марсупилами». Мультсериал 04:45 «Академия художеств» 05:00 «Приключения отважных кузенов». Мультсериал 05:20 Давайте рисовать! «Разноцветные черепашки» 05:45 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 05:55 «Волшебный чуланчик» 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Top tygodnia 11:00 Tattoo na lato 11:30 Parowanie 12:00 Dance lista 13:00 Wakacyjny romans 13:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Data urodzenia 15:30 Tattoo na lato 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Wakacyjny romans 17:00 Top 10 18:00 Power Hour 19:00 Polska Top Lista 20:00 Summer Hits Mix 21:00 Best of polskie hity 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning Shot 10:00 Rockfiler, Muniek Staszczyk 11:00 No More Plastic 13:00 Nu Shouts Chart 14:00 No More Plastic 16:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts/Czat 19:00 Polish Power 20:00 Kapitan Bomba i przyjaciele 21:00 No More Plastic 22:00 Alternativi 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:00 Hot aerobic 5:10 Zibo-special-lista 5:50 Hot aerobic 6:00 Short Cut 6:20 Discostacja 7:35 Telesprzedaż 9:05 Kliper Disco 10:00 Disco-Budzik 10:50 Zwariowane zdania 11:00 Split 11:30 Ona i on 12:00 Ezo TV 15:00 Ślub za trzy tysiące 15:50 VideoBlog 16:00 Piękna Polka 16:35 Makijaż gwiazd 16:40 PitBulek 16:50 VideoBlog 17:00 Discostacja 18:10 Short Cut 18:30 Zibo-special-lista 19:10 Wakacje w rytmie dance 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Karusel TV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2011 roku